vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anjuro Katagiri
|-|Anjuro Katagiri= |-|Aqua Necklace= Summary Anjuro Katagiri (片桐 安十郎 Katagiri Anjūrō) is a minor antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. At the age of 12 he was found guilty of robbery and rape, for which he spent the following 20 years behind bars. The day before his execution, he was shot with a Stand Arrow by Keicho Nijimura, which led to him developing a stand right before being hanged. He is a ruthless, despicable, and vindictive serial criminal who despises people whom he considers "cocky." Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C with Aqua Necklace Name: Anjuro Katagiri, Angelo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand) for Anjuro. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Intangibility, Possession, Small Size (Type 2), Water Manipulation, Body Control, Regeneration (Low-High) for Aqua Necklace Attack Potency: Athlete level, Building level with Aqua Necklace (Made Jotaro bleed). Aqua Necklace can ignore conventional durability with Possession Speed: Athletic Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Aqua Necklace (Evaded Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond for extended periods of time) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building level with Aqua Necklace Durability: Building level (Took a barrage of punches from Crazy Diamond), Building level with Aqua Necklace (Took a punch from Star Platinum). Aqua Necklace's liquid physiology makes it difficult to harm. Stamina: Above average (Patiently spied and waited to exact revenge on Josuke for three days. Survived his own hanging as well as being shot by the Stand Arrow) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with Aqua Necklace (Was able to operate his stand inside Josuke's house while he himself remained up in a tree) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Has an IQ of 160) Weaknesses: Sadistic and psychotic. Any damage sustained by Aqua Necklace will be reflected onto Anjuro. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aqua Necklace:' Angelo's Stand. Particularly evasive and versatile because of its liquid state, Aqua Necklace remains lethal as it still has the power to tear through someone's innards. It is highly dangerous and it entering the body is practically a death warrant. **'Liquid Form:' Aqua Necklace may disguise itself as any kind of liquid and take on their properties. It is usually water but the Stand has been shown to adopt the guise of brandy or even vapor in which case he acts like a sentient cloud. Because of that, it is unaffected by conventional attacks like punches and can simply reform itself. Anjuro uses that power to trick people into drinking Aqua Necklace and then either kill them by ravaging the inside of the body or use its secondary power. **'Possession:' Aqua Necklace is capable of possessing people from the inside to control them by easily forcing himself into the body through its victim's mouth. While inside, he has control over its victim and can act through them, at one point taking someone hostage for fun. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Geniuses Category:Invisibility Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Water Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users